I Need to Protect You
by pokemonluv2012
Summary: May and Drew along with their two friend John and Delia have decided to stay in Johto after the events that had happened in New Bark Town. They were now an official couple, and participated in contest against each other. It's been almost a year since New Bark Town and they have arrived in Olivine City, but some event will occur that will make Drew realize who is the true enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Obstacles to Overcome. Like I said this is going on have a new antagonist. There also going to be small appearances of other characters from the cartoon and games so I hope this story also gets interesting.**

* * *

_It's been almost a year since the events of May and her friend met Hailey, a girl who was taking orders to kill Drew and May from Drew's very own father Maximus Hayden. The group separated, Ash and Dawn went on to continue challenging the Johto Battle Frontier, Delia, John, Drew, and May stayed together. May and Drew participating in Contests, Delia on her goal to become a Breeder and Stylist, and John challenging the Johto Region gyms to participate in the Silver Conference. Brendan headed back to Hoenn to become a Pokemon Researcher just like his father Professor Birch._

* * *

**In the Olivine City Pokemon Center**

"You guys I'm so tired we haven't taken a rest since we left Ecruteak City," said May in a whining way.

"May we're stopping here in Olivine City aren't we," responded Drew in a cocky tone.

"Yea, but I'm still tired," said May.

"You two wait here while John and I go get a room for all of us with Nurse Joy," said Delia.

"Yea try not to kill each other while we're gone," added John.

The two teens left while May went to go get water and Drew took his Absol out to groom it's hair. While brushing Absol's hair Drew noticed someone staring at him and made his Absol use shadow ball on the person. When Absol let go of the shadow ball and it hit it's target Drew heard a scream.

"Who's there show your face now," said Drew.

"Drew it's me Max, May's little brother," said a teal hair colored boy.

"Oh hey Max you kind of creeped me out, sorry about that," responded Drew.

"Drew what was that noise,… MAX!" she shouted.

"Hey May have you missed me?" asked Max in a playful tone.

"Max did dad tell you to come to Johto to keep an eye on me?" asked May.

"No I'm here in Johto because Professor Birch sent me and Brendan to try and get information about Celebi," Max answered.

"So Brendan is here too huh, well this is going to be fun," said Drew in a cocky tone as he looked at May.

"Now, now Drew you know you're my boyfriend and I don't have feelings for him," said May.

"Hey guys what's going on here?' asked Delia.

"Delia you do remember my little brother Max right?" asked May.

Delia looked at Max and had a confused look on her face. She looked at Max for a little bit longer then she finally answered, "Nope," everybody fell anime style.

"Well I still remember you Delia, I remember you have a Cyndaquil, Bulbasaur, Eevee, and Growlithe," responded Max.

"Well you do have quite the memory there," said Delia in a playful tone, "Oh yea before I forget here are your guys' room key," she added as she gave May and Drew their keys.

"What room number are we?" asked Drew.

"You and John are room 205, and May and me are room 207," Delia answered.

"Why didn't you guys just get room 206?" asked Drew.

"So we can hear John and you fighting over who gets which bed, no thank you," answered Delia.

"Yea I guess you do have a point there," Drew paused for a moment, "HEY!" he shouted.

"Drew, you and John always fight because of that so she did a smart thing," added May.

Then May noticed that Max was missing, "Hey wasn't there an annoying brat right next to me earlier?" she asked.

"He said something about going to the beach by the port," answered John.

"The beach! You guys we should go before winter starts," said May.

"Why not we have nothing better to do," said Drew.

"You guys reminder, we came here for my gym battle with the Olivine City gym leader," said John.

"Did you say you are here to challenge the Olivine Gym?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yea I am, do you know if the gym leader is available right now?" asked John.

"I'm so sorry but Jasmine the gym leader had to go to the Sinnoh region to visit an old friend of hers," answered Nurse Joy.

"Well since there won't be a gym battle until a while beach it is!" shouted May

"I'm not going to enjoy this," said John with a disappointed look on his face.

The two girls ran up to their room to change into their swimsuits, while John and Drew walked calmly to their room to change into their trunks.

* * *

**At the beach.**

"Yay finally I get to swim!" shouted May.

Drew put his towel on the sand to lay on. John did the same. The two girl took their tank tops and shorts off, and were in their two piece bikinis, May's was white and red with an abstract design on it, and Delia's was navy blue and white striped one. They both had their hair in high ponytails.

"Ok Wartortle time to finally take a swim!" shouted May as she threw the poke ball.

"May why don't we just let all the pokemon out so they can enjoy this day?" asked Delia.

"Yeah that's a great idea," May said. "Drew, why don't you let you're pokemon out also?" she added

.

"Yea John you let your pokemon out also," said Delia.

The two guys looked at each other and gave a smirk to each other. Then they both got up, put the girls over their shoulders, started running towards the water, and threw them inside.

"Drew, John that's not what we asked!" shouted May.

"Yea whatever May," said Drew.

All four of the teens and their pokemon were having fun. They didn't notice someone was spying on them from far away, "Drew, ever since you left to start your journey, my life has become a hell, now the time for my revenge is almost here," said the voice.

"May, Drew you guys came," said Max.

"Huh, oh guys look it's Max," May said.

"What's up Max, why did you leave without saying goodbye," said Drew.

"Oh sorry about that it's just, while Delia, May, and you were having a conversation Brendan called me and said that he found something interesting about Celebi so I had to come," responded Max.

"Well what was the thing that you and Brendan found?" asked May.

"Come on follow me and you'll see," answered Max as he went off running.

The two girls wrapped a piece of cloth around their waist and started following the 13 year old boy to where he was guiding them. When they finally arrived to where Max stopped everyone saw a very familiar face, "May look at who it-," Drew was suddenly stopped from talking because May smacked him hard on his head.

"Well May looks like you really like to smack your boyfriend huh," said Delia.

"Hey guys long time no see," said Brendan, "What happened to him?" he asked when he saw Drew rubbing his head from the smack May had just given him.

"Nothing he just fell earlier that's what happened," answered May.

"Hey Max told us that you found something about Celebi, is it true?" asked Delia.

"Yea it is, you see that shrine right there well I think this might be Celebi's time portal," answered Brendan.

"Celebi's time portal?" asked Drew.

"Yea, you know the way Celebi travels through time," answered Brendan.

"So what Brendan and me are going to do is camp out here and see if Celebi passes by so we can take a few notes about it," added Max.

Then out of nowhere smoke started to appear, everybody started covering their noses and mouths so they wouldn't breath the smoke in. "Is everybody ok," asked John.

"I'm fine, May Drew make Beautifly and Masquerain use gust," said Brendan.

May and Drew ordered their pokemon to use gust and once the smoke had disappeared everyone noticed that Max was missing, and so was Brendan's Mightyena.

"MAX! MAX WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted May.

"MIGHTYENA!" shouted Brendan.

"You guys that smoke was no accident someone is trying to do something against us," said Drew.

"Max I hope you're alright," said May in a quiet voice, May the felt tears going down her cheeks.

Everyone noticed May starting to cry. Drew hugged because he knew that May and Max may fight a lot but that they loved each other very much. Delia then cam and put her hand on May's back. Brendan went of running searching for his Mightyena that was nowhere to be found.

"You guys, we need to begin to search for Max," said John.

May started wiping the tears off her face and agreed with what her friend had just said.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter was like a bit boring I know, but I know it will get more interesting through out time.**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where should we search first?" asked Drew.

"Why don't we use Beautifly, Butterfree, and Masquerain to search by air while you and me go on Flygon, and Delia and John ride on Salamence," answered May.

"That's a great idea May. Arcanine and Ninetales can try to pick up Max's smell by sniffing his backpack," added John.

"Alright you guys heard the plan so let's let the pokemon out," said Delia.

Out of their poke ball came out a Beautifly, Butterfree, Maquerain, Flygon, Salamence, Arcanine, and Ninetales, "Alright Beautifly you take Butterfree and Masquerain to look for Max by air," ordered May.

"Ninetales you and Arcanine sniff this backpack and try to follow the smell of this backpack," said Delia as the pokemon started to sniff the backpack.

"Ok come on May we'll follow Buterfree and the others on Flygon," said Drew, May then jumped on top of Flygon and hold Drew tight around his waist so she wouldn't fall off when Flygon started to ascend.

"I guess you and me are going to follow Arcanine, and Ninetales Delia," said John as he stretched his arm out to help Delia get on Salamence, "Ok hold on tight," he added when Salamence began to fly.

* * *

**With May and Drew**

"Drew who do you think could've done this?" asked May.

"I have no idea May, but whoever it is must know what Professor Birch sent Mac and Brendan to search for," answered Drew.

"But why would they attack Max, he's only 12 years old. What good could he use a 12 year old for?" said May.

She then noticed Beautifly starting to act weird as if she had spotted something right under them, "Drew Beautifly spotted something," said May.

"Flygon let's go down," ordered Drew.

When they landed they saw a passed out Brendan and Mightyena on the floor. May stared to run towards them while Drew just watched with his Flygon.

"Brendan, Brendan please wake up tell me what happened did you see Max!?" May shouted.

"M-May, t-this guy is n-no one to p-play a-around with," said Brendan with struggle.

"Brendan was Max here?!" May asked still being worried.

"Y-yes he w-was b-but t-the guy t-took him," answered Brendan with struggle and passed out.

"Brendan!" shouted May as she began to slap his face so he would wake up.

"May that's enough he took quite some a beating, I don't think he needs another one," said Drew from behind.

"I guess you're right, it's just that I'm really worried about Max," said May.

"We should take him to a doctor," said Drew as he put Brendan's unconscious body on his back.

"I agree, but what about Mightyena?" asked May as she looked at the passed out pokemon.

"Have Glaceon use Helping Hand on it," answered Drew.

"Right!" said May as she let her pokemon out of it's poke ball, "Glaceon use Helping Hand on Mightyena please," she added.

Glaceon started to help out the pokemon so it could restore it's energy. After Glaceon used Helping Hand out for a little bit of time, Mightyena started wake up.

"Mightyena come on we need to take Brendan to a hospital," said May as she started running, Mightyena looked confused for a little then started to run after May and Drew.

* * *

**With Delia and John**

"Where do you think Ninetales and Arcanine are going?" asked Delia.

"Well they have Max's scent, so they need to take us to him," answered John.

"Huh? John look they stopped running," said Delia as she pointed at the two pokemon.

"Salamence stop here, we'll go ahead and see what's up ahead," said John to his pokemon as he jumped off and help Delia get off.

Then both John and Delia started walking to the building where Ninetales and Arcanine had stopped, when they walked inside a bright light was shinning. The light was so bright it was blinding. When their eye sight returned to normal Delia and John saw guy right in front of them, "May I interest you in the best fire-type pokemon food that exists in the whole Johto Region?" asked the guy.

John and Delia both fell anime style, and looked at the two fire pokemon who were tasting some of the pokemon food, "Ninetales, Arcanine you guys need to take this seriously we can't just forget about Max!" shouted John. Arcanine then turned towards John and fired a small but powerful flame to John's face.

"Well John looks to me that Arcanine still doesn't quite obey you," said Delia with a giggle.

"Oh yea I want to see you get Ninetales to focus on what we need to do!," shouted John.

Delia started to walk up to her Ninetales and pet it's head, "Ninetales do you like this food?" she asked, Ninetales then nodded it's head, "Well I'll buy you some if you keep looking for Max," added Delia.

"Hey that's not fair you are bribing the pokemon!" shouted John.

"You never said how exactly I should make Ninetales listen," said Delia, "Ninetales come on let's keep looking," she added, then Ninetales started to sniff around again to pick up Max's scent once she had recognized it she started running again.

"See my pokemon listen," said Delia.

"Doesn't count," replied John in an annoyed tone.

As the two teens were running right behind the Ninetales, they saw May and Drew standing outside a hospital with a Mightyena, "Did you guys find Max?" asked John.

"N-no, but we found Brendan passed out in the streets," answered Drew.

"Oh that really sucks," said Delia as she saw Ninetales coming back, "Ninetales did you loose Max's scent?" she asked.

Ninetales just looked down towards the floor in sadness and shame, "Hey there's no need to feel bad, because sooner or later we'll find Max," said Delia to cheer her pokemon up.

"You guys I think we should start heading to the Pokemon Center it's getting late," said John.

"Yea I agree," added Drew.

"You guys go I want to keep looking for Max," said May.

"May, Max is a tough kid and don't forget he has all his pokemon with him for protection," said Drew.

"Drew's right May, besides you'll need to rest to have energy to look for Max tomorrow," said Delia.

"Come on May I promise the first thing we'll do tomorrow is look for Max," said Drew.

Everybody went back to the Pokemon Center and were shocked at who they saw there was someone they never expected there, "DAD!" shouted May.

"May please tell me you found Max!" shouted Norman.

"I-I'm so sorry dad but we can't find him anywhere," said May in a sad tone.

"May, you and your friends rest, I'll look for your brother," responded Norman.

"Dad I'm just really worried about him," said May as she went to hug her dad for comfort.

"I promise you, Max is a tough trainer I taught about battling and having courage in any circumstance," said Norman.

"Come on May let's go to our room," said Delia from behind.

"Right, dad I'll see you in the morning," May said as she walked away.

* * *

**The next morning**

May was the first person to get up from the group, she was sitting on her bed curled up wondering how her brother was doing, "Max please be ok," she said in her thoughts. May then got up from her bed and started walking towards the bathroom door.

"May, how did you sleep?" asked Delia as she rubbed her eyes as she woke up.

"I didn't get much sleep, I just want to find Max already," answered May, then a someone started knocking on the door, and May walked up to go open it. When she opened it she was surprised of who it was, "Hey May," said a voice.

"May who is?" asked Delia.

"It's Brendan," answered May.

"May, thanks to both you and Drew for taking me to the hospital yesterday and also for helping Mightyena," said Brendan.

"Hey there's no need for the thanks, that's what anybody would've done," responded May.

"May there's something you don't know about who were the people who attacked me yesterday," said Brendan.

"W-what is it?!" shouted May.

"Your old friend/rival, Harley was one of the guys that attacked me and took Max," answered Brendan. "Also the other guy looked a lot like Drew except that he had blue eyes," he added.

"Looked just like Drew, but with blue eyes huh" responded May.

"Why did you guys just say my name?" asked Drew.

"It's because two guys were the ones who attacked me yesterday, and well one of them looked exactly like you except he had blue eyes," answered Brendan.

"What?! Brendan please say you are lying!" shouted Drew while he pushed Brendan's body towards the wall.

"Drew Hayden! What do you know about that guy!," shouted May as she pulled the two guys apart.

"That guy is my f-fa," Drew stopped talking when he felt someone hug him.

"Drew I think I know what you are going to say, and don't worry I know you are very different from that man," said May.

"Well now that we know who it was we can tell Officer Jenny, so she can warn the ports and other cities about this man," Delia said.

"Yea Delia is right, we should go now," responded May.

* * *

**~pokemonluv2012**


End file.
